Secret
by Wootar16
Summary: Sequel to Calls Me Home - Title kind of sucks, I'm open to suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is going to be a long authors note so bare with me. One year ago today one of my best friends emailed me a review to the prequel of this story. Since then we've talked about pretty much everything there is to talk about, and she knows more about me than most of my friends from school do. She's my best friend I've never met/confidant/sister from another continent. Yagmur you're the best friend I could ask for so here is the sequel I promised I would write. Hopefully with everything going on I actually get around to updating this. ENJOY! **

* * *

Alex waited outside a changing room, reading through the messages on her phone. She looked around the busy arena and smiled slightly when no one noticed her. It had been years now since she left the spotlight as her famous alter ego, "Alexandra Udinov", but she still had the occasional person who recognized her. When it happens, its not a big deal, but she preferred anonymity. She was perfectly happy with her life now and she was glad to leave all that behind her; in the past where it belonged.

Alex was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts moments later when 5-year-old Chris emerged from the tiny room, carrying his hockey bag and stick. "Hey, you ready to go?" She asked, smiling down at him as she took his stick for him.

"Yep!" Chris replied happily.

Alex chuckled as she watched her son run out of the arena and towards the car, dragging his large bag behind him. "Chris, do you want help?" She called, trying to keep up with him.

"No mom!" He called back. "I've got it!" He said as he lifted his bag, with difficulty, into the back of the Optima before jumping into the back seat. Alex smiled, he was so headstrong it was almost annoying. Sean always teased that he took after his mother in two aspects, the colour of his eyes and his inability to take help.

Alex made sure Chris was strapped in properly before she got into the driver's seat and started the car. She checked around the car before she pulled out of the parking lot and began the journey towards home.

"How was practice?" She asked her son as she drove down the street.

"It was great!" Chris replied excitedly. "We had a scrimmage and I got 3 goals. And 'cause it was the first practice of the year, coach made me the captain; so now I get to talk to the refs and yell at them when they do something stupid!"

"That's great sweetheart." She congratulates him. "What a great opportunity." She smiles at her son through the rearview mirror before turning her eyes back to the road. "I'm so proud of you.

Seconds later, the phone rang through the car's Bluetooth system. Alex hit the talk button, answering the call. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey Alex." Sean's voice replied on the other end of the line.

"Hey," She greets him. "Chris just finished practice, we're on our way home now." Alex says, looking back at the young boy in the rear seat.

"Alright, Al how was your day?" Sean asks.

Alex smiled. "It was good, there was this one family I was with, Sean you'll never believe what they made me say." She told him in disbelief as she thought back to her day at work.

"What?" Sean asked, suddenly curious.

"It's uh, not really child friendly." She said letting out a chuckle when she looked back at Chris in the rear view mirror. "I'll tell you when I get home."

Alex could hear Sean's laugh through the phone. "Al am I on speaker?" Sean asked wondering if he could talk to Chris.

Before Alex could open her mouth Chris answered. "Hi daddy!" He called happily.

"Hey buddy." Sean says. "How was practice?" He asks his son.

"Good, we had a scrimmage and I scored 3 goals!" Chris announces proudly. "And I get to be captain this year!" He tells Sean excitedly.

"Wow that's fantastic buddy. Sorry I couldn't be there. I had to work with your uncles."

"It's okay. You're coming to my game on Saturday though right?" Chris asked, worried his father's answer might be 'no'.

"Of course I am. In fact I think the whole family is coming." Sean replies.

"Really? Everyone?" Chris asked with incredulity.

"We all want to see you play hockey." Sean told him truthfully.

"Sean we'll be home in like 20 minutes, we'll see you at home alright?" Alex told him after a few moments of silence.

"I love you dad!" Chris called loudly.

"Love you too Chris. I love you Alex." Sean told them both.

"Okay. I love you too Sean." Alex says, hanging up.

She turned the corner onto the next street, looking back briefly to see that Chris had fallen asleep in the back of the car, obviously exhausted. She smiled to herself at the sight of her sleeping child. "He looks so much like Sean it's not even funny." Alex whispered to herself.

After a couple more minutes, Alex turned another corner, unaware of a truck heading in her direction until it was almost too late. She could hear the screeching sounds of the truck's brakes coming towards her as she spun her small car around 180-degrees in an attempt to shield her son from the impact.

Alex could see the driver on the other side trying his hardest to avoid crashing into her, but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. His truck slammed into Alex's side, shattering the windshield as her head bent forward and the world around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this is so late but getting to France has been a long journey and I've been sick twice already in the past week, plus I'm not home from school until 6:45pm at night so it's long days. As promised here's chapter 2, not sure when three will be up but I'll do my best. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 **

Alex felt a pounding in her head increase. She tried to open her eyes, but she seemed to have lost all the strength to move.

Chris sat unharmed in the back of the car. He tried to get out of his seat but he couldn't undo his seat belt, it was stuck. "Mom?" He called. "Mom!" He screamed louder when he saw Alex's head lulled to the side, their car upside down. "Mom wake up!" Chris yelled.

Alex could barely hear her son calling for her. She wanted so badly to reach out and make sure he was okay but she couldn't move, her arm was in an unimaginable amount of pain. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. The sounds of a siren wailed in the distance, echoing in her ear before blackness surrounded her again.

* * *

Clark Lane ran towards the scene as fast as he could, worried he was too late. "Let's get them out!" He hastily called back to his team.

With his boots hitting the ground with heavy thumps, Clark made his way toward the crash site and examined the wreckage. His eyes immediately drawn towards Alex's car. For such a small vehicle, the only visible damage seemed to be centered on the driver's side. The glass was shattered, leaving tiny shards embedded in the sole of his boot. Clark knew right away, whoever was driving wanted to minimize the damage.

He frowned seeing the woman inside and crawled to her side, praying she was still alive. He reached inside the broken window and placed his fingers to her neck, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a strong heartbeat under his fingers.

"Mom!" Chris called again.

Clark's head shot up at the sound of the child's voice screaming for his mother. He glanced in the backseat and saw the small boy on the other side of the car. Worried, he called back toward his teammates for help, "Dean get that ambulance here now!" He screams.

After another moment to check Alex's pulse, Clark ran to Chris' side of the car. To his amazement, he was able to pry open the door without difficultly. "Hey," Clark said gently. "What's your name?"

"Chris." The small boy replies tearfully.

"Alright Chris. My name's Clark. You're going to be okay." He promises. "Hold still, I'm going to get you out of here."

Clark carefully cuts Chris' seat belt and pulls the child from the wreckage. He set the boy down and immediately checked for any broken bones. There was none, not even a single scratch. Clark was relived for Chris' sake but thought back to his mother, still trapped inside the car. She had endured all the impact and looked to be in critical condition.

"Is my mom going to be alright?" Chris asked Clark.

"I'm going to do everything I can for your mom." Clark promises. He quickly picks up Chris in his arms and hands him off to the paramedic. "I'll be right back!"

Clark looks toward his teammates, running toward Alex's car and joins them. "Be careful!" He screams, seeing them bring out the jaws of life. He walked back to the passenger side of the car and reached inside to grab Alex's purse. He looked through it before he found her wallet. Opening it, he looked at her driver's license and read the name attached:

"Alexandra Udinov-Pierce"

Clark's eyes widened in shock. _"So that's what happened to her."_ He thought to himself as he remembered back to when Alex first came out to the public. He was 19 at the time and he always found her life story interesting. He'd wondered what had happened to her.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of crunching metal, the jaws of life working its magic. Alex was soon pulled from the wreckage and placed on top of a gurney. Clark grabbed Alex's wallet and quickly ran to her side, confirming her identity.

He heard his teammates yelling in the distance. "Let's get her to the hospital!" Dean shouts as he places Alex's head into a neck brace.

Clark nodded and approached his friend. He glanced at the trunk next to Alex's car and frowned. "The other driver out?" He asked Dean.

Dean nodded. "John got him. Jackass didn't have a scratch on him, he's drunk as all hell though." Dean explained.

Clark let out an annoyed huff. "Okay let's get her out of here." He said handing the wallet to the paramedic. They loaded Alex into the back of the ambulance and shut the doors.

"Mom!" Chris called jumping off his seat and ran to her side.

"I need you to stay there." The paramedic told Chris.

Chris ignored him and tried to get back to Alex. Clark stopped him and pulled Chris away. "Scott take him up front."

The paramedic in the passenger seat leant back and took Chris into the passenger seat. "Here, play with the sirens." He said letting Chris look at the buttons on the control panel.

Alex eyes opened and she looked around her in a panic. She didn't recognize her surroundings and the florescent lights overhead were becoming disorienting.

"Hey, there." Logan said when he saw Alex's eyes open. "She's awake." He called to the front.

"Chris?" She called gently, she wasn't as loud as she thought and no one heard her.

Panic set in instantly and Alex tried to hit him, pulling the IV out of her arms. "Chris!" She called again. "Where's my son?" She asked panicked.

"Hey calm down!" Logan exclaims, his worry increasing as her heart monitor went through the roof. He quickly grabbed a syringe an injected it into her arm.

Alex's body instantly relaxed, the effect of the sedative taking only a few seconds. The last word she got out before darkness over took her was her son's name.

* * *

Sean was sitting at his desk waiting for Alex and Chris to get home when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answers.

"May I speak to Mr. Pierce please?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Speaking. May I ask what this is about?" He asks, wondering who would be calling him at this time.

"This is Dr. Bos at New York General Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you that your wife and son were in a car accident."

Sean sat there in shock. "Oh God. Are they okay?" He asks the doctor as he stands up from his chair and grabs his coat.

"Your son is fine, but your wife is in the ICU." The doctor explains.

"I'll be right there." Sean hangs up the phone. He quickly calls Nikita and tells her to meet him at the hospital, no time to explain but Alex had been in an accident. Shocked, Nikita tells him she'll be there as soon as possible. Sean runs out the door and gets into his car, speeding off towards the hospital.

Sean went through the front door and practically ran to the receptionist's desk. "My name is Sean Pierce, I was told my wife and son had been in a car accident." He said desperately.

"One moment, the doctor will be right with you." She replies. Sean starts to pace nervously until the doctor walked over to him.

"Mr. Pierce, I'm doctor Bos, we spoke on the phone. Your son is conscious; he's in the same room as your wife. He refused to leave her side." He tells Sean as he led him down the hall.

When they walked through the door, Sean saw Chris sitting in a chair on a man's lap, who was still dressed in the bottom half of his fire gear.

"Hey buddy look." Clark said pointing Sean out to Chris. It was obvious from the resemblance that he was Chris' father.

"Dad!" Chris cried as he jumped off Clark's lap and ran over to Sean. Sean bent down and picked him up in his arms as his son buried his face into his father's neck.

"It's going to be okay buddy," Sean whispers softly. He directs his attention towards the doctor, "Can you tell me what happened?" Sean asks as he begins to rub gentle circles on Chris' back, trying to calm down the young boy who was now in tears.

"The truck hit her car from the side. From what I've heard from the police at the scene she turned her car at the last minute so that your son's side of the car wouldn't be hit." The doctor explains. "She has a mild concussion, two fractured ribs and a broken arm but no internal bleeding or damage done to her organs; so relatively speaking she got lucky." Sean let out a huge sigh of relief. He glanced at Alex's unconscious form as the doctor continued to speak. "We have her under sedation for now but she should wake up in the next few hours."

It didn't surprise him that she would protect their son without thinking about herself. He knew if he could, he'd place himself in that hospital bed instead of Alex in a heartbeat without caring about his own personal outcome. He would rather die than let anything happened to either one of them.

"Thank you." Sean says. The doctor nods before leaving the room.

Clark stood up and slowly walked over to Sean. "My name's Clark Lane, I was one of the first responders on the accident. I have a son about Chris' age. I wanted to make sure he was alright." He said holding his hand out.

Sean shook the man's hand. "Thank you, for everything". Sean said gratefully.

"Just doing my job." Clark responded nonchalantly. "You've got a brave boy there, he didn't want to leave her side." He said motioning to Alex. "I have to be going, have a good night." Clark said before walking out the room.

"You too." Sean replied.

Chris had fallen asleep on Sean's shoulder. He gave his son a small smile as he sat down in the chair next to Alex's bed. He positioned Chris so that his son was now leaning more against his chest as he moved forward just enough to hold Alex's hand. Sean smiled as he gently rubbed circles on the back of her hand like he had done so many times before, wishing she would wake up soon.

Minutes later Michael and Nikita came into the room.

"What happened?" Nikita asked quietly when she saw Chris asleep in Sean's arms.

"They were in a car accident. She turned the car so that Chris wouldn't get hit but that means she took all the impact." Sean frowns. "The doctor said she's fine all considering." He sighed, shifting positions in the chair.

"Where are Katie and Meagan?" Sean asked when he noticed the two children missing.

"Ryan is looking after them." Nikita explains. "Birkhoff and Sonya are on their way here."

Sean noticed the shellshocked look on Nikita's face as she glanced at Alex. He could tell, right now she was talking more out of instinct than actually processing. He knew Alex was like a daughter to her

Sean stands up, Chris still in his arms and walks out of the room "I'll give you some time," He looks back at Nikita as he sits just on the other side of the hall, not wanting to be too far away from Alex. Nikita whispered a 'thank you' back before slowly walking up to Alex's bedside. Michael gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, a reminder that he was there for her.

"Can you give me a minute?" Nikita asks him.

"Sure. I'll be right outside if you need me." Michael replies as he walks out of the room to sit down beside Sean.

Nikita sat down next to Alex's bed. "Hey Alex, I don't know if you can hear me but I wanted to let you know I'm here for you. We all are. But you have to wake up soon cause Sean's just a wreck and I think Chris will want his mom to come to his hockey game this weekend." Nikita says, trying her best to lighten the mood in the room.

Alex had always been strong, since the day Nikita first rescued her even though she was only 13. But seeing her lying here with an IV in her arms made Nikita feel like she had failed her, as a friend, as a mentor, all of it. She knew exactly why Alex did what she did. There was no doubt in her mind that if she had been in a similar situation she would have done the same thing. Anyone in their family would have. She gently kissed Alex's forehead before walking out of the room, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm um… I'm going to go for a run." Nikita says. "Don't worry Michael. I'll be careful." She smirks, practically reading his mind.

Even though it had been nearly a decade since Division and Gogol had been taken down Michael still worried about her. She left out the back door, trying to calm herself down.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sean asked, slightly worried for his older friend.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Just like Alex will be. I'm going to go ask the nurse if she can bring a bed in for you and Chris. You shouldn't have to sleep in a chair." Michael tells Sean as he stands up from his chair.

"Thanks Michael." Sean replies, heading back into Alex's room.

"No problem Sean." Michael nods, walking down the hall. Sean stood up and moved back into Alex's room.

Chris stirred at the sudden movement. "Is mom awake yet?" He asked sleepily. Sean's heart broke listening to his son ask about his mother.

"Not yet buddy. But she will be soon. I promise." Sean replies.

A few minutes later a nurse brought a bed into the room and placed it next to Alex. "There you go. Y'all have a goodnight now." The nurse says with a thick New Orleans accent. Sean thanked her before he gently placed Chris down on the bed. Michael returns and hands Sean a blanket.

"Thanks Michael. For everything." Sean tells his friend as he places the blanket over Chris' now sleeping form.

"That's what family is for. We'll be back in the morning. She's going to be okay Sean." Michael smiles. He says goodbye and leaves Sean alone to his thoughts.

Sean sighed as he moved over to Alex's side of the makeshift double bed. He held her hand before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
